


Don’t Come in the Kitchen

by Whatsastory



Series: Trope Me, Baby, One More Time [11]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Embarrassment, M/M, TikTok naked challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23690593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatsastory/pseuds/Whatsastory
Summary: He hears the front door open, barely, because he knows Ian is trying to be quiet. So he gets his clothes off with a quickness, and gives himself a good few strokes to make the package a little more enticing. Fuck, even the thought of it is kind of working for him.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Trope Me, Baby, One More Time [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668712
Comments: 23
Kudos: 201





	Don’t Come in the Kitchen

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much to Squiggle_giggle for the prompt :) 
> 
> This is a pretty topical piece, but it’s very much light hearted. Hope everyone is staying safe!

The thing about Mickey is, he's not fucking dumb. People mistake his tattoos and vulgar mouth for stupidity, but that's not it at all. He's fucking smart, he just doesn't feel the need to show it off every minute of every fucking day. 

So when he watches the news (MSNBC, because even though he doesn't have the right to vote, there's no way he would watch something like fucking Fox) and sees the carnage across the country, he stays his ass inside. Not like he has much of a choice. He's not an essential worker, so he lost his job anyway. But even if he hadn't, he takes the stay at home order fucking seriously. 

Another thing about Mickey is, sitting at home on his ass drives him fucking crazy. He's been working since he could talk, practically, helping Terry with one thing or another. He's never been afforded the luxury of staying home, and even though it's all he's ever wanted, now that he has it, he's very ready for it to go the fuck away. 

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if Ian were at home with him, but Ian very much is an essential worker. He's been working a lot- he always has, but Mickey's noticing it more and more- and that means that Mickey's picked up a lot of the responsibilities in the house. He's the oldest now, with Lip shacking up down the alley. Debbie's fucked off for her first stint in the clink, so he's been watching Franny and Liam with very little help from Carl, fuck you very much. 

So, he's bored. He's adapting to his new found boredom and over compensating for his new found domesticity by cruising online and looking for shit to do. First he finds Pornhub, though that's not exactly new. But you can only fuck your fist so many times before it gets a little old. 

Next he finds Reddit. And Reddit, he likes it a lot. He spends a lot of time on r/Streetfights and r/Justiceserved. He also spends a lot of time on, and okay, don't tell Ian, but r/Relationships. It's just an interesting read, right, it's not like he actually needs advice on spicing up his new marriage with his over worked EMT husband. It's okay that Ian is tired when he gets home. He gets it. Not a big deal, it's not a dig at Mickey that he's not getting on him every chance he can. But maybe Mickey feels a little deprived of his honeymoon phase. 

So he's reading a thread one night about someone in a very similar position, when one of the comments mentions the "Tik Tok naked challenge," and he's immediately intrigued. He doesn't know what the fuck that means, but Tic Tac or whatever the fuck it's called is free on the App Store, so he downloads it. 

He gets sucked down a few rabbit holes. First, a wild ride of watching people try, and very much fail, at dancing. He rolls his eyes at every video but quickly goes on to the next. Then he finds videos of people lip syncing, and it makes him cringe. God, kids these days are fucking stupid. He finds videos of people falling, which he loves, people arguing, people doing weird make up. And then he remembers the naked challenge that brought him here in the first place.

It's simple enough. Strip naked, walk into the room with your partner, watch the magic happen. It's kind of funny, the way the jaw always drops and the smile takes over. The way the guys scramble to stop what they're doing and follow the naked one to wherever the fuck they lead them. He presumes that what comes next is sex, can only hope for everyone's sake that's what's going on. And then, and then he decides he'll try it for himself. 

What's he got to lose? Nothing but his dignity, but Ian's literally eaten his ass before so, whatever. What's he got to gain? Again, hopefully getting his ass eaten. 

So he makes a plan. Ian's weird ass ambo schedule has him getting off at 3 am, which is kind of perfect because the munchkins should be asleep and Carl will be off in whatever fucking hole he crawled out of. And Mickey will be able to surprise Ian with his naked fucking form strutting around. And then they'll fuck, and it'll be fucking perfect. 

He's even going to record it, he decides. Not to like, upload it. No fucking way. But maybe he can watch it when Ian's away, when he feels lonely, and maybe he won't feel that way anymore. Fuck. He's so gay. 

So it's 3:25 in the morning. Kids are asleep. House is quiet. He knows Ian is due home any minute, and he knows that when Ian gets home he's going to make himself something to eat. He won't be expecting Mickey to be awake, because lately playing Mr. Mom has been taking a real toll on him and he's usually passed out by 11 at the latest. 

He hears the front door open, barely, because he knows Ian is trying to be quiet. So he gets his clothes off with a quickness, and gives himself a good few strokes to make the package a little more enticing. Fuck, even the thought of it is kind of working for him. 

He gives it another few minutes so that Ian is nice and immersed in his meal before he turns on his camera and makes his way quietly down the back steps and into the kitchen. Just as suspected, Ian is hunched over the dining room table with his back to Mickey. 

Mickey grins salaciously as his feet land on the kitchen floor, and he grabs his junk for one last squeeze to really get the blood flowing before he makes his presence known. 

"Hey, Red," he says, voice all husky like he'd rehearsed. 

"Hey Mi-"

And there it is; the money shot. When Ian turns around his mouth hangs open all fucking stupid and hot as his eyes trail up and down Mickey's naked body. Fuck, the way he's looking at him, hungry and hot is doing things to Mickey. He's so fucking ready for whatever Ian's willing to give him. He wants to get thrown on the ground and pounded til he cries. Bent over the sink and rammed until he can't breathe. Get on his knees and-

"Why am I looking at Mickey's cock right now?" 

Mickey whips to the sound so fast he gets dizzy, and of all people, he's left staring at fucking Lip, who looks far too pleased for the situation. His smile is hugely entertained behind the glass of water he holds to his mouth, eyes crinkled and face red with how hard he's trying not to laugh. 

Mickey looks back to Ian, who looks a little like he's about to explode- from embarrassment, from laughter, or from being horny, who knows- and then back to Lip. He doesn't know what to say, but his mouth sure is trying to get something out, the way it opens and closes like a fucking fish. 

"Hey, man. You wanna make a porno in the kitchen, it's cool. Just clean up after yourself, yeah?" Lip asks, but makes no move to leave. 

"Jesus, the fuck are you doing here?" Mickey squeaks and drops his phone to cover himself pathetically with his hands. 

"Apparently interrupting." 

"Yeah! You are! And why the fuck are you here? We have a stay at home order! You're gonna contaminate the whole fucking house!" Mickey yells as he searches near the laundry for something to put on. Thank fuck there's a pair of Ian's sweats at the bottom of the laundry shoot, and he puts them on just as quickly as he can manage. They're far too long and they pool at his feet, and he's mortified. 

"Relax, I've been holed up for just as long as you have. I'm not sick," Lip laughs as he looks over to Ian who by now has fully embraced the crazy and has let his own laughter out. “Just came to see Ian for a minute. Didn’t know I’d be getting a fucking peep show.” 

"Fuck you, man," Mickey directs at no one in particular and stomps back up the steps, not before yelling, “You better hope my kids don’t get sick!” 

Well. That was a massive failure. Fucking Lip. Why the fuck does he have so many god damn in-laws? 

He's knee deep in a downward spiral when he hears the soft shuffle of their bedroom door open and the even gentler sounds of Ian’s footsteps leading into the room. 

“So, that was some show you put on down there,” Ian says, voice low and rumbly. 

Mickey feels the blood leech into the skin of his cheeks, reigniting the simmering flame of shame. And this is just fucking great, isn’t it? Like he needs his balls busted more than they already are. 

“Yeah. Thanks for reminding me. Why the fuck was your brother here anyway? He’s got his own fucking place... coming in here at god damn three in the morning. He could have woken Franny up!” 

“I’m not talking about that asshole right now, Mick. I’m talking about you. What you tried to do for me,” Ian murmurs as he slowly lowers himself to the bed. 

Mickey’s eyebrows go up his forehead and Ian climbs on top of him and cages him in with his arms. “Was pretty fucking hot.” 

Mickey snorts and sinks a little lower against the pillows, letting his eyes take over Ian’s features. 

“Yeah, sure was hot having my dick in my hand in front of your brother. Didn’t know you were into that, you fucking freak.”

“Would you stop talking about my fucking brother and get your ass back down to the kitchen so we can take this where it was intended to go, please?” 

“You serious?” Mickey asks as the heat bleeds from his cheeks and down into his belly where it belongs.

“As long as you want to,” Ian assures with a smile and a kiss. 

“Okay. But bring the lube. Only thing down there is mayonnaise and I swear to god you ever come near me with that again, I’ll fucking murder you.”


End file.
